Sasuke & The Wind Up Toy
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Apa yang membedakan kami hanyalah sekrup ini. Karena aku telah menyerahkan kendali sekrupku padamu. Toy!Hinata, Human!Sasuke # EternalLoveForSasuHina


Semua yang ada di tanah kami memiliki sekrup.

Kami para penghuni Wind Up Land adalah manusia yang memiliki sekrup di punggung kami.

Jangan samakan kami dengan boneka karena kami semua memiliki hati nurani. Meski begitu, kami harus saling memutarkan sekrup agar bisa terus hidup.

Sekrup bisa dikatakan sebagai otak kami, penggerak tubuh, pengendali kesadaran dan keseimbangan tubuh, artikanlah seperti itu. Kami juga sama seperti manusia, bisa mati dan lahir. Lahir dalam keadaan memiliki sekrup dan mati karena rusaknya sekrup kami. Kami memiliki waktu yang sama terbatasnya dengan kaum manusia.

Aku, Hinata Hyuuga, suatu hari kehilangan kendali atas sekrup pada tubuhku.

Semuanya hanya berporos padanya.

Sejak saat itu, hanya dia yang bisa memutarkan sekrupku.

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke and The Wind Up Toy © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Terinspirasi oleh:**

**Tina and The Wind Up Toy © Yui Ayumi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U x Hinata H**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Poetry**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Toy!Hinata, Human!Sasuke**

**Puisi berjudul 'Same' karya seorang teman (sudah diizinkan sang empunya)**** dan satu lagi buatan saya XD**

**Soundtrack: 7! – Orange dan Kanon – Brand New Breeze**

**(disarankan untuk didengarkan sambil membaca fanfic ini, terutama untuk bagian akhirnya ^^v)**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for event Eternal Love for SasuHina**

**#ELF-SH**

**.**

**.**

Wind Up Land, tanah pada manusia boneka yang memiliki sekrup. Terpisah dari kehidupan para manusia tanpa sekrup, tidak dikucilkan namun juga tak dikenal. Semuanya serba rahasia dan tak pernah ditelusuri. Daerah makmur yang terpencil dari peradaban manusia. Sangat sulit ditemukan dan bahkan tidak pernah dijelajahi kaum asing.

**.**

**.**

Weker berbunyi tepat pada pukul tujuh pagi. Semua orang serentak bangun. Pintu dan jendela dibuka nyaris bersamaan. Semua orang berjalan menuju alun-alun kota dengan tertib. Alun-alun kota selalu ramai pada pagi hari, anak-anak akan berkumpul di tengah dan orang dewasa akan berbaris rapi mengitari alun-alun yang bentuknya menyerupai bundaran _dorayaki_. Seluruh penghuni Wind Up Land telah berkumpul.

Lonceng besar yang digantung di dekat podium dibunyikan dengan kencang, sudah diatur otomatis. Semua orang akan saling memamerkan punggung pada orang yang berbaris di belakangnya, sekrup keperakan akan mencuat lalu mereka saling memutarkan sekrup. Sekrup yang akan kembali mengantarkan mereka satu tarikan napas untuk memulai hari.

Semuanya memutarkan sekrup sekitar lima kali, jangan berlebihan kalau kau tak mau sekrupmu cepat aus. Setelah selesai, semuanya akan bubar, ada yang masih berbincang, pulang ke rumah dan menyiapkan sarapan atau berangkat menuju tempat kerja dan sekolah.

Serombongan remaja berumur sekitar 14 tahun berkumpul ramai-ramai. Mereka memiliki komunitas tersendiri setelah selesai melakukan pemutaran sekrup.

"Ahh, punya sekrup ini menyusahkan juga ya."

"Bersyukurlah sedikit, Naruto."

"_Mendokusai_!"

"Kau bilang begitu karena kau harus bangun pagi setiap hari kan, Shikamaru?"

"Ayo, kita bergegas ke sekolah. Nanti saja baru makan, Chouji!"

"Aku lapar, Sakura. Kalau nanti aku pingsan di tengah jalan bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kita jemput Hinata dulu, aku yakin dia tidak ada di aula."

"Dia kan punya pemutar sekrup sendiri di rumah."

"Kenapa seperti itu ya?"

"Entahlah. Lagipula ayahnya keras sekali padanya."

"Sekeras batu?"

"Bukan itu, Lee."

"Jadi apa?"

"Ayahnya selalu melarangnya pergi ke mana-mana kecuali sekolah. Ia juga hanya boleh bermain di perpustakaan dekat Hutan Dalam."

"Ah, sudahlah. Toh, Hinata sendiri tidak mengeluh, kita harus bisa melindunginya!"

"Iya, Jidat, pelankan suaramu."

"Apa, _Pig_?! Mau protes?"

Pintu mungil dari rumah minimalis berbentuk jamur terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut indigo keluar dengan membawa sekotak keranjang. Ia tersenyum manis pada teman-temannya yang datang ke rumah.

"_O-ohayou, minna-san_."

"Ah, pagi Hinata-chan, sekrupmu sudah diputar kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Hu-um. Aku membawakan bekal untuk semuanya."

"Wah, Hinata memang perhatian!"

"B-bukan apa-apa kok."

Ia mengunci pintu dan menghampiri rombongan teman sekelas yang rutin menjemputnya tiap pagi.

"Ayo berangkat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang jendela yang menampilkan cuaca mendung. Awan-awan _nimbus_ berkumpul dan menimbulkan warna jelaga yang sebentar lagi akan dimuntahkan menjadi butiran air. Lagi-lagi hujan. Hinata benci hujan. Dia tak pernah keluar rumah kalau hujan, apalagi ayahnya juga selalu melarangnya bersosialisasi.

Sejak kecil Hinata tinggal terpisah dengan orangtuanya, tradisi keluarga katanya. Tapi Hinata tidak pernah diizinkan melihat dunia luar. Ia hanya meraba-raba melalui cerita teman-temannya, katakanlah ia buta. Meski pernah melihat dari buku, namun apa gunanya? Semuanya berwujud cokelat kusam serupa wana kertas, tak ada permainan warna yang selalu diagung-agungkan sahabatnya, lagipula mereka karya manusia, tidak asli.

Hinata ingin tahu. Tapi tak ada yang memberitahu.

Bel yang berbunyi menyentakkan tubuh mungil Hinata. Gadis muda itu menatap teman-temannya yang merapikan buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas. Hinata pun mengikuti hal yang sama, lantas beranjak menuju pintu.

"Hinata tidak mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Ayolah, Hinata, sebentar saja."

"Hanya ke toko pakaian Karin _nee-san_ kok."

"Kami tidak akan bilang pada Paman Hiashi."

"Ayolah!"

Hinata tersenyum namun tetap menggeleng lemah. Ia tak berani melawan titah sang ayah.

"Lain kali saja, terima kasih semuanya."

Semuanya mengeluh karena Hinata lagi-lagi menolak. Mereka maklum, Hinata memang sangat sayang pada ayahnya dan tidak pernah mengeluh meski selalu diasingkan dari keluarga utama.

Jarak sekolah dengan rumah Hinata cukup jauh. Sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan jalan kaki. Jangan samakan peradaban manusia di luar sana dengan di sini. Tidak ada jalan-jalan yang disepuh batuan-batuan yang dijejerkan rapi, hanya ada jalan alamiah yaitu tanah datar yang telah digunduli dari tanaman liar.

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat tetesan air jatuh di atas kepalanya. Benar kan? Hujan telah turun.

Hinata melihat-lihat di sekitarnya. Sudah terlalu jauh kalau mau kembali ke sekolah tapi juga tidak terhitung dekat menuju rumah. Tidak ada tanaman berdaun lebar yang bisa ia pakai sebagai pengganti payung. Hinata tidak mau menjadi sasaran basah dan demam karena guyuran air hujan. Langkahnya mulai dipercepat, nyaris berlari. Langkahnya terhenti di dekat danau, sebentar lagi sampai di rumah.

Bukannya terus berlari, Hinata berhenti. Matanya menyipit. Apakah ia tak salah melihat?

Ada sebuah sekoci kayu yang nyaris hancur. Di sampingnya ada sesosok orang yang tergeletak. Tak sadarkan diri kelihatannya.

Hinata mendekat. Pada akhirnya melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia basah kuyup. Dengan bermodalkan sebuah tongkat kayu yang diambilnya—bekas pecahan sekoci yang ada di dekat sana—, ia menekan tubuh sosok yang memakai jaket bertudung itu, tidak ada pergerakan. Dengan ujung kayu, Hinata mengangkat tudung kepal itu dan menyampirkannya ke belakang. Hinata nyaris menjerit saat melihat sosok yang ditemukannya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kulitnya telah memucat hampir biru. Napasnya tersendat-sendat, tubuhnya menggigil hebat dalam sentuhan tangan Hinata.

Hinata panik. Dengan tenaga pas-pasan, Hinata menyeret tubuh pemuda asing itu. Hinata nyaris terjengkang beberapa kali karena medan jalan yang kurang mendukung. Apapun itu, Hinata harus bisa menyelamatkan pemuda ini terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengganti pakaian pemuda di depannya dengan mata tertutup rapat. Apa boleh buat, Hinata tak mungkin meninggalkan pemuda itu mati kedinginan kan? Hinata mengambil handuk, wajahnya semerah tomat masak sekarang. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh pemuda itu dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah _long dress_ berbahan katun—Hinata tak punya pakaian berupa celana, rata-rata gaun dan rok— Hinata menyelimuti tubuh sang pemuda. Setelahnya Hinata juga mengganti pakaiannya yang basah di kamar mandi, rambutnya yang masih menitikkan air dibungkus handuk kering.

Pakaian sang pemuda dicuci dan dijemur di belakang rumah, untung saja atap tudung rumah Hinata cukup panjang untuk menciptakan wilayah yang kering untuk menjemur pakaian kala hujan.

Hinata duduk di kursi yang memiliki fungsi memutarkan sekrupnya. Ia menarik beberapa tuas, terdengar suara gerigi mesin bergerak, sekrup di punggung dimasukkan dalam celah yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa.

Terdengar bunyi 'krek' sebanyak lima kali, Hinata dengan hati-hati menggeser tubuhnya. Jujur saja, pekerjaan tadi cukup membuatnya kelelahan sampai ia membutuhkan tambahan putaran sekrup. Handuk yang bersarang di kepalanya dilepas, rambutnya disisir perlahan di depan cermin.

Sesudah itu, Hinata menghampiri dapur kecil yang ada di sudut rumah. Tinggal sendiri, terbiasa masak sendiri. Hinata memasak sup tomat di atas tungku besi sederhana, beruntung tomat yang ia tanam di pekarangan belakang rumah telah masak. Hinata tak mungkin pergi mengambil jamur atau sayur di hutan karena hujan masih belum berhenti. Beginilah hidupnya sehari-hari, serba bergantung pada alam. Kembali ke deskripsi awal, Hinata tak berani melanggar perintah ayahnya untuk tidak bersosialisasi di luar.

Hinata mematikan api dengan cara menyiramnya dengan air. Ia menyampirkan dua kain kecil di masing-masing tangan, mengangkat panci panas dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Hinata melirik jam, kira-kira sudah ada dua jam ia membawa pemuda itu ke rumah.

Hinata sedikit terlonjak saat pemuda yang berada di ranjangnya bergerak risih. Ada suara batuk, Hinata makin takut saja.

Pemuda itu bangun!

Ia mendudukkan diri tanpa meyadari tatapan ngeri Hinata.

"Ukh, kepalaku … sial, kenapa tadi sekoci sialan itu malah hanyut?!" rintihnya pelan.

Hinata ingin kabur sekarang, tolong sediakan pintu ke mana saja untuknya. Tahu begini, Hinata menyesal menolong orang. (?)

"Ini … di mana?"

Hinata berusaha keras agar lidahnya tak terasa kelu, "I-ini di rumahku."

Sang pemuda terlonjak, ia menajamkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

Yang ditemukannya hanyalah gadis muda—sepertinya seumuran dengannya—, bermata lavender dan berambut indigo. Tak kenal pastinya.

"Kau siapa?"

"N-namaku Hinata. Aku menemukanmu di dekat danau dan membawamu ke sini."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Jujur saja, gadis ini tidak meyakinkan.

"Di mana aku bisa menemukan halte bus atau taksi? Kau punya telepon?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah, jujur, ia tak mengerti maksud pemuda itu.

"Bus? Telepon?" Hinata mengulang kata-kata itu dengan penuh tanya.

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya, "Ayolah, ini abad ke-21 dan jangan katakan kau tidak tahu telepon. Itu benda temuan Sir Alexander Graham Bell."

Polos, Hinata membalas, "Siapa itu?"

Pemuda berambut anti gravitasi itu memandang tidak percaya, "Hei, kau tidak bersekolah?"

"A-aku sekolah. T-tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Oke, baiklah. Pertama, ini di mana?"

"Wind Up Land."

"Hei!"

Hinata tersentak kaget.

"A-apa?"

"Jangan membodohiku! Mana ada tempat seperti itu di peta dunia?!"

"B-buktinya kan kau ada di sini?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku mau pulang."

Sang pemuda turun dari ranjang, tidak mempedulikan penampilannya yang mirip boneka zaman Victorian dengan _dress _panjang.

"T-tapi masih hujan!"

Pintu terjeblak membuka. Pemuda itu terdiam di tempat. Hinata juga berhenti mengejar sang pemuda yang bersikap nekat.

"S-sejak kapan ada hutan selebat ini di Tokyo?!"

"Tokyo?"

Pemuda itu berbalik, nada suaranya hampir histeris, "Sebenarnya … ada di mana aku?"

Suaranya gemetar, Hinata menghela napas. Pemuda ini tersesat entah dari mana rupanya.

"D-duduklah dulu. Sebaiknya kau makan lalu kita bicarakan ini."

Pemuda itu menyerah melawan Hinata. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju meja makan, mengikuti Hinata.

Semangkuk nasi dan sup tomat diletakkan di atas meja makan.

Sang pemuda makan satu suapan lalu terdiam.

"T-tidak enak ya?" Hinata meremas celemek yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, ia mengusap wajahnya. Apakah ia menangis?

"Enak. Seperti masakan ibuku."

Hinata tersenyum sekaligus merasa prihatin.

"A-ah, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san boleh tinggal di sini sampai nanti sekocimu selesai diperbaiki."

Sasuke terperanjat, "Kau tahu di mana sekoci itu?"

"A-ada di tepi danau. Kita bisa mengeceknya saat hujan reda."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap. Hinata hanya memperhatikan wajah sang pemuda, ia terlihat berbeda, entah kenapa.

Hujan mulai reda, Sasuke masih memandangi pemandangan melalui jendela. Ia tak habis pikir, apakah ia terjatuh ke dimensi lain?

"Hinata-san, ini tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 15 April 2015, Sasuke-san."

Tanggalnya tidak beda. Tempatnya jauh beda.

"Bisa ceritakan aku ada di mana?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Tempat kita sekarang adalah Hutan Dalam di Wind Up Land. Sekolah berada lima belas menit perjalanan dari sini, setengah jam kalau ke pusat kota. Aku menemukanmu saat perjalanan pulang di dekat danau."

"Jalan kaki?" potong Sasuke.

"Iya."

Ia mendengus.

"Lanjutkan," perintahnya seenak hati.

Hinata yang memang lemah lembut hanya tersenyum simpul, "Aku tak bisa menjelaskan terlalu banyak, Sasuke-san. Kau lihat sendiri aku tinggal terpisah dari keramaian kota. Kalau kau penasaran aku bisa membawamu ke perpustakaan di perbatasan hutan. Lalu, Sasuke-san berasal dari mana?"

"Aku dari Tokyo, Jepang. Yang aku herankan kenapa ada tempat tak terdaftar di peta dunia seperti ini."

"L-lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingat sedang jalan-jalan ke danau dengan _aniki_. Kami naik sekoci terpisah dengan waktu satu jam, aku ingat sekoci ini hanyut saat aku dan _aniki _berlomba-lomba. Setelah itu aku … lupa."

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang berwajah prihatin.

"A-aku juga tidak ingat ada nama tempat seaneh itu. Sebentar."

Hinata mengambil buku pelajarannya di sekolah dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ini, lihatlah."

Sasuke nyaris mengomel saat melihat gambar peta di kertas berwarna coklat kusam.

"Masa peta ini hanya memuat wilayah kalian?!"

Hinata menggangguk ringan.

"Memangnya ada tempat apa lagi?"

"Oh, ada benua, benua Amerika, Asia, Afrika, Antartika, Eropa—"

Sasuke masih berceloteh panjang karena tidak terima. Ilmu pengetahuan yang sebegitu luas disulap menjadi gambaran selembar kertas mini dengan proyeksi sangat sederhana. Ini penghinaan namanya.

Hinata terkekeh pelan, berdiri perlahan lalu berbalik menuju pintu "Ah, hujannya sudah berhenti. Ayo kita ke danau."

Hinata merasa heran saat Sasuke memandangi punggungnya.

"Hinata … kenapa kau memiliki sekrup?"

Hinata membalas dengan heran, "Memangnya kenapa? S-semua orang di sini memiliki sekrup."

"A-apa?"

"A-apa Sasuke-san tak memilikinya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, wajahnya masih agak ngeri. Meskipun ia tak terlalu heran karena tempat ini memang aneh sejak ia terdampar pertama kali.

"Sekrup ini bisa dibilang napas kami. Kalau sekrup tidak diputar, kami sama saja dengan kehilangan tenaga. Tapi bukan berarti kami abadi, ada kalanya sekrup kami rusak dan ajal menjemput."

Sasuke memaksakan otaknya untuk mengerti.

"Apakah Sasuke-san mau ganti baju dulu?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan baju—huwaaa!"

Dia baru sadar dengan penampilannya yang mirip perempuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengganti baju dengan acara tuduh menuduh disertai kata 'mesum', keduanya berjalan beriringan ke danau.

Melupakan perkara sebelumnya, Sasuke memekik heran setiap melihat suatu hal yang dilihatnya selama perjalanan. Pertama rumah berbentuk jamur milik Hinata, pohon-pohon tua yang masih berdiri kokoh dan banyak, serta hal-hal lain yang sudah terlalu biasa di mata Hinata.

"Ah, itu!"

Sasuke nyaris berteriak saat melihat sekocinya dalam keadaan setengah hancur.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali kalau begini?"

Hinata memandang sekoci itu dengan tatapan bingung. Yang jelas Hinata juga tidak tahu cara membantu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu cara memperbaikinya, tapi aku bisa membantumu membuat perahu mini dari jamur."

"Jamur?"

"Ya, kami sering mengadakan lomba di danau dengan itu. Mau kubantu? Tapi ada syaratnya."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, masih kurang percaya.

"Syarat?"

"Bukan hal yang sulit kok."

"Em, baiklah."

"Sasuke-san harus menceritakan kehidupan di luar sana padaku. Apa saja."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ternyata syaratnya memang tidaklah sulit.

"Baiklah."

…

Setelah hari itu, Sasuke dan Hinata makin akrab.

Perahu jamur Sasuke sedang dibuat Hinata di sekolah dibantu teman-temannya. Hinata yang jarang bermain dengan temannya dan selalu disayangi meminta bantuan pada seisi kelas, siapa yang tidak mau? Semuanya malah setuju membuatkan Hinata perahu jamur beramai-ramai.

Hinata memang tidak mengajak Sasuke ke sekolah, tapi Hinata senang, setidaknya ia tahu ada orang yang menunggunya setiap ia pulang. Saat ia dijemput oleh Sakura, Ino dan yang lain, Sasuke pasti masih tidur di dalam dan Hinata akan mengunci pintu sesegera mungkin.

Kini ia tak lagi begitu kesepian, ada Sasuke yang akan menemaninya seharian. Baik sambil makan, jalan-jalan ke perpustakaan atau hutan maupun saat Sasuke bercerita tentang kehidupan Tokyo begitu pula Hinata dengan kehidupannya di Wind Up Land.

Sasuke bercerita tentang orangtuanya, kakaknya, sekolah, pelajaran tempat tinggal. Apa saja! Semua yang tidak ada di tempat Hinata tinggal. Sasuke juga sering membantu Hinata mencari bahan makanan di hutan, bermain di dekat danau dan hal-hal sederhana lainnya.

Kalau diistilahkan, keadaan mereka mirip dengan pasangan baru menikah. Hei, lupakan. Mereka masih berumur belasan tahun!

Sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke tinggal di sana. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan mengenal dunia baru.

Yang Sasuke herankan, kenapa Hinata tak pernah pergi ke alun-alun kota untuk saling memutarkan sekrup seperti yang pernah diceritakan gadis itu?

Suatu malam, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Kau bilang di kota semua orang akan berkumpul di aula untuk memutar sekrup kan?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Ya. Teman-temanku yang cerita."

"Kenapa kau tidak ke sana?"

"A-ayahku tidak mengizinkan."

"Ayah?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya. Ayah dan ibuku tinggal di kota. Karena Ayah adalah pemimpin di sini, anak perempuan wajib tinggal terpisah. Hanya anak lelaki yang boleh tinggal bersama mereka."

Senyum miris terukir di bibir Hinata. Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa-apaan itu. Ibuku bahkan sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan sampai-sampai dia pernah mendandaniku jadi perempuan. Kalau kau tinggal dengan kami, kurasa Ibu akan berhenti dari hobinya merias anak lelaki."

Hinata tertawa sampai berurai air mata. Sasuke tersenyum, setidaknya Hinata tak akan sedih saat dia masih ada di sana.

"Hahaha … ah, p-perutku sakit sekali karena tertawa."

"Oh ya, Hinata, kapan perahuku selesai?"

Hinata menimbang-nimbang, sebenarnya perahu itu sudah selesai sehari yang lalu, tapi Hinata merasa kesepian. Oleh karena itu ia tak mengatakannya.

"Sudah selesai kok." Suara Hinata nyaris mencicit.

"Benarkah?"

Tapi sosok riang Sasuke saat mendengar kabar itu mau tak mau membuat Hinata menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Ya, Sasuke-san bisa pulang besok."

Dan hatinya terasa retak saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah pagi.

Sama seperti pertama kali Hinata dan Sasuke mendatangi danau untuk mengecek sekoci, mereka kini datang untuk mengantar kepulangan Sasuke ke tempat asalnya.

Sasuke berspekulasi sendiri, bahwa ia akan bisa kembali kalau melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat ia terdampar. Mencari ujung danau dan ia pasti bisa kembali ke Tokyo.

Hinata sedari pagi menahan senyum kecewa di wajahnya. Ia tidak sanggup merasakan kesepian lagi. Setelah sekian lama ia baru pertama kali merasakan hari-hari berwarna, apa semuanya harus kembali abu-abu lagi?

Sasuke melihat-lihat isi perahunya yang benar-benar persis jamur yang dibalikkan.

"Sasuke-san, ini bawalah. Bekal perjalanan."

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku bersyukur pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Sasuke-san—"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau memutarkan sekrupku untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya?"

Sasuke tertegun. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang menahan sesak karena ingin menangis.

"Boleh?"

"Ya. A-aku tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya bagaimana orang lain memutarkan sekrupku kalau nanti semuanya akan kembali … seperti dulu."

Sasuke mengacak rambut indigo Hinata.

"Jangan sedih, Hinata. Berbaliklah."

Sasuke menyentuh sekrup Hinata yang terasa dingin di kulitnya.

"Putar saja ke arah kanan."

Sasuke menurut. Dengan hati-hati ia memutar sekrup itu sebanyak lima kali, seperti kebiasaan Hinata setiap harinya.

Hinata sadar, rasanya berbeda kalau orang yang kau sayangi yang memutarkannya untukmu. Terasa hangat.

Hinata tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-san."

Satu pelukan ringan yang membuat Hinata merona lalu Sasuke naik ke perahu mini miliknya yang telah mengapung dalam air danau, tali tambat dilepaskan. Pelayaran kecilnya menuju tempat asal di wilayah lain akan segera ditempuh.

Beberapa lambaian tangan masih terlihat di kejauhan.

Hinata tahu matanya basah. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Perahu itu tak lagi terlihat, sama seperti sosoknya yang mulai menghilang di kejauhan.

Hinata akan mengingat semuanya, sosok berambut _raven _anti gravitasi, tubuh yang lebih tinggi sepuluh senti darinya, wangi pinus yang melekat pada kulit putihnya, dan kata-kata kasar nan stoik miliknya. Hinata tak akan lupa bagaimana suaranya saat memanggil Hinata, saat bercerita dengan mata onyx yang berkilau antusias.

Ya, Hinata akan mengingatnya.

…

Tok tok tok

"Hinata!"

"Hinata, buka pintunya. Ayo sekolah!"

Pintu dibuka sembarangan, tidak dikunci. Mengherankan.

Gadis berambut pink masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti antek-anteknya.

Mereka menemukan Hinata masih tertidur.

"Astaga, Hinata bangunlah!"

"Hinata?"

"Sudah pagi lho."

"Sakura, Hinata tidak bangun!"

"Eh?!"

"Coba putar sekrupnya!"

"Tidak bisa! Sekrupnya macet!"

"Hinata!"

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, langit berbisik-bisik  
Gumpalan awan mengapung luas di angkasa  
Angsa mengepakkan sayap putih, terbang jauh berlabuh di suatu tempat.

Sama, tak ubahnya dengan senja kemarin  
Gendang kesepian bermelodi ditabuh, menelusup hingga relung hati  
Lobus otakku berisikan seseorang yang tak dapat kuraih, sama seperti biasanya.

Ukiran tulus di bibirmu terlihat,  
napasmu berirama teratur terasa,  
suara mengalun membelah udara terdengar—  
namun hatimu tidak sampai padaku.

Detik tak ampun melangkah maju,  
tapi kakiku menolak menempuh perjalanan  
aku terpaku padanya, tak beranjak.

Besok mungkin 'kan sama  
Bumi terus berputar memukul mundur waktuku,  
memoriku penuh oleh siluetnya.

Tak masalah.

Dirimu penuhlah distorsi—tapi aku 'kan tetap menunggu di sini. Hingga hal yang sama ini berhenti kulakukan.

**.**

**.**

Dua tahun kemudian …

Seorang pemuda berseragam SMA duduk di tepi danau. Matanya menatap kosong. Otaknya mengingat-ingat sosok gadis pemalu yang gagap kalau berbicara. Sosok gadis keibuan yang mampu membuatnya menjadi sosok yang hangat. Berulang kali ia datang ke danau ini untuk mencari keputusan. Membayangkan sosok Hinata dalam ketiadaan sang gadis dalam dimensinya.

Sasuke ingat dengan semua yang ia lalui bersama gadis itu.

Ia merindukannya.

"_Kami menemukan anak anda di tepi danau, Pak."_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Itu Sasuke!" _

"… _I-bu?"_

"_Ya, ini ibu, nak. Syukurlah!"_

"_Aku … sudah kembali?"_

_Hinata, aku sudah kembali. Aku ingin mengabarimu tapi dengan apa? Surat? Kau bahkan ingat kan, pulau kalian hanyalah satu-satunya yang ada di peta dunia konyol itu. E-mail? Bahkan kalian tak mengenal telepon. Lalu ke mana aku harus menyalurkan rasa ini?_

Sasuke berdiri, berjalan lebih dekat menuju danau. Apa perlu ia melakukan hal nekat seperti dulu lagi? Agar ia bisa bertemu Hinata lagi, sang gadis boneka.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata saat melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di danau.

Sebuah kotak kaca?

Sasuke mendekat, matanya membelalak.

Ia nyaris terjungkal ke danau dan ia menceburkan diri untuk berenang ke tengah danau. Ia menyeret benda yang mengapung dalam air dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ini benar kan?

Katakan ini bukan bohong.

Sasuke kembali ke darat dengan kotak kaca berukuran panjang yang didorongnya ke permukaan dengan susah payah.

Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang basah dan lelah, Sasuke menghampiri kotak itu. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Hinata …"

Spontan, ucapan itu yang keluar saat ia melihat sosok gadis di dalam kotak itu.

Ya, Hinata.

Itu Hinata, ia tak mungkin salah.

.

.

.

Hari ini, roda kembali berputar,

aku kembali menemukanmu.

Jangan menyalahkan waktu

karena aku bersyukur

Sayangku, putarlah roda nasib kita sesegera mungkin,

agar aku dapat menyentuhmu lagi.

Kulit bertemu kulit, mata bertemu mata.

Agar aku mampu ,

menorehkan senyummu dalam ingatanku lagi

Cepat sayang,

sebelum aku terpecah belah dan roda ini tak lagi mampu berjalan.

.

.

Sasuke mengingat-ingat, tangannya bergerilya ke punggung gadis yang masih terbujur kaku.

Sekrup diputar lima kali, tanpa kemacetan.

Iris lavender itu mulai terlihat seiring terbukanya kelopak mata,

"S-sasuke-kun?"

.

.

Dan kisah kami berlanjut mulai sekarang sampai sekrup ini tak bisa lagi terputar. Remuk oleh waktu. Meski begitu, ayo kita jalani sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi, dengan apa yang mereka katakana 'kebahagiaan'.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Halooo! Saya enggak tahu kenapa ngebikin yang mewek begini. #dirajam Saya senang sesuatu yang fantasy, tapi mungkin ini pertama kali saya nyoba poetry yah, meski enggak jadi genre utama sih. XD Semoga suka dengan karya saya yang ini, karena biasanya fanfic hurt/comfort saya sepi peminat, entah kenapa *karena authornya kayak elu, rese #dibakar**

**Oh ya, mau ngejelasin dikit, kenapa sekrup Hinata hanya bisa diputar Sasuke seorang. Itu karena Hinata mengunci hati dan pikirannya hanya untuk Sasuke, dia enggak mau roda kehidupannya diputar orang lain selain Sasuke. Meski penggambaran romensnya kurang saya harap kalian ngerti #dijotos**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**MIND**

**TO**

**RNR**

**?**

**Salam SHL,**

**Ether-chan**


End file.
